


Bill One-shot Bonanza!

by Azrazae



Category: Actor RPF, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: A collection of Bill Skarsgård prompts/one-shots from Tumblr. Enjoy!





	1. Sexsomnia (NSFW)

It was a quiet night. All Bill could hear was the wind rustling the trees, insects, and birds chirping. He was so happy to be out in the woods with you, “roughing it” in a little cabin in Sweden. The two of you laid cozy in between the sheets, but you had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago.

He felt your arm wrapped around his midsection suddenly slide away. He closed his eyes and began his journey to sleep. However, he was quickly shaken from his peaceful state of mind when you let out a small whimper. He quickly turned to face you and smirked to himself when he saw what you were doing.

The hand that had been around his waist previously was now circling your clit, causing you to whimper in your sleep. Bill didn’t know whether to wake you or let you be, but he could definitely feel himself getting hard. Seeing how wet your panties were made him crazy.

“Billy…” You moaned in your sleep, so softly he almost didn’t hear it.

“I’m right here, baby.” He whispered back, trying not to wake you. He placed his hand over yours, gently removing it from your wetness. He replaced the sensation quickly with his own fingers, skillfully maneuvering them around your clit, while also taking the time to penetrate you.

You continued to moan in your sleep, grinding against him. As he massaged you, you grew closer and closer to your release. His sweet, honeyed words made their way into your dreamscape as he whispered them, gently.

When you finally came, you woke. Shuddering on the bed as you opened your eyes. You looked at Bill with a hazy confusion as he licked your wetness from his fingers.

“Bill? What just…?” You asked.

“Oh, you’re awake. I didn’t want to wake you up, but you were having some really intense dreams. I was just helping you through it.” He explained.

You blushed as images of your dream returned to you.

“How did you know I…?”

“You were touching yourself in your sleep.”

“What?”

“God, you’re so beautiful when you’re confused.”


	2. Squirm (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: I hope you have a good night and are able to get some rest love! 💕💕💕 Here’s a few of the ideas I thought of, I’ll send the others when I remember them lol. For either bill or Roman, him purposely calling you all sorts of sweet or dirty pet names caude he knows what it does to you. Or his reaction to seeing you lounging around in only his shirt and nothing else for the first time. Or either of them and having you sit in their lap and bouncing their leg with you on it

Bill sat in the living room, flipping through a script. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even see you enter the room. You took in his serious face. His eyes were focused to the point that they were almost glazed over. You wondered how long he had been sitting there, hunched over.

“You should really sit up, babe.” You commented, causing the man to jump slightly.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me!” He exclaimed, looking up from his papers. You noticed his serious expression melt away as he took you in, You had just gotten out of the shower and had dressed in nothing but one of his long button-up shirts. It fit you like a dress, gently falling off one shoulder. Your hair was still wet, dampening the fabric around the collar.

Bill’s breath caught in his throat, “Why are you wearing my shirt?” He swallowed, eyes settling on your nipples, which were obviously poking through the fabric. Your skin had yet to adjust to the cool air after the hot shower.

“It smells like you.” You smiled.

Bill put his script down beside him, “Come here, angel. Come sit with me. I could use a break.”

Angel.

He only called you pet names when he wanted to rile you up. Pet names made you feel wanted, adored, needed, owned and protected. You bit your lip and sauntered over to your lover. He pulled you down so you were straddling him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled as you felt his hands move to behind your knees. They wandered upwards, making their way toward the hem of his shirt, pulling it gently as his hands traced over the curvature of your ass.

“What’s this? Such a dirty little girl you are, kitten. Running around the house in nothing but my shirt.” He massaged your flesh before removing his hands from your back and bringing them to the front. He kissed and nipped at your bare shoulder as he ran his fingers over your barely-clothed nipples. You moaned lightly at his touches.

“You like it when I call you pet names, don’t you?” He asked, knowing full well that it wrecked you. “Sweetheart, angel, kitten, love, baby…” He listened as your breathing quickened.

“Yes.” You were begging him to continue.

“But you like it when I call you other things, too, don’t you?” He began bouncing you up and down on his knee, each movement distributing your growing wetness.

“You love it when I call you slut, whore, and bitch.” He reminded you as he stared into your eyes. “You love it when I do it in public, too. You love the feeling you get between your legs when you know you can’t quite get it. Now, look at me.” His eyes bored into yours as he bounced you up and down. His hands moved from your breasts, back down to your legs, one slipping between your glistening folds and his dampened jeans. You moaned at his touch. He stopped bouncing to get a nice coating of your essence onto his middle and ring finger. He brought it up between your faces and played around with it, causing you to blush.

“Look how wet you are, babygirl.” He pressed his fingers to your mouth. You parted your lips, accepting the gift. “How does it taste, hmm? Do you like tasting your pussy on my fingers? Such a good little slut you are.”

You nodded, suckling his fingers to get every drop.

“That’s my girl. You make me so happy, you know that?” He removed his fingers from your mouth with a pop and you smiled. He pulled you to him and kissed you sweetly before beginning to bounce you up and down again.

“Now cum for me. I want to see you squirm.”


	3. The Gala (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Altoids are mints that come in a tin. Some people use the tin to keep joints in because it’s a good size. I don’t know if non-Americans know what they are, so I’m just putting this note in! ✌

You’d only met him that night, but aside from him, the gala was dull and lifeless; fake people drinking expensive champagne as far as the eye could see. You were on your third flute of the stuff when you literally bumped into the tall man.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” You attempted to look him in the eyes, but realized he was much taller than you. You re-adjusted your head to meet his gaze.

“It’s all right, you’re fine.” The man replied, kindly. You backed away from him and began to make your way back to the crowd, but he stopped you.

“Hey, hold on just a minute.” He requested before getting a flute of champagne for himself, “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Bill.” He held out his free hand for you to shake. You smiled and did so as you introduced yourself. You knew who he was, of course, this event was in celebration of his brother Alexander’s new movie. You played a very small role in it and had seen Bill once or twice on the set. The brothers often visited one another. It was obvious that they were close.

“You look bored. I’m about to go out for a smoke. Wanna come?” He smiled back at you, enchantingly. You nodded, despite hating the cancer sticks he was famous for smoking. The gorgeous man in front of you could have asked you to join him on a murder spree and you would have said yes. Who could say no to that face? Face, body, it didn’t really matter. He was perfection.

“Yeah, I am kind of bored. I’m mostly here for the free food and drinks, honestly.” You laughed.

Bill grabbed your free hand and led you through the crowd. You were shocked at how eager to get out of there he seemed and had to pick up the pace to keep up with him. When the two of you finally reached the back of the building, you were met with a handful of people who had the same idea. Bill pulled out an Altoids tin. You eyed it, confused until he opened it to reveal several joints, tucked neatly inside. Suddenly the idea of smoking didn’t turn you off nearly as much. He took one out and lit it up, taking a deep drag off of it before passing it to you.

"Go ahead. It’s the good shit.“ He explained. You hesitantly accepted and took a short drag. The smell immediately disgusted you, but you ignored it, passing it back.

Moments passed between the two of you. It was almost awkwardly silent. Finally, Bill spoke up: "You know, I’m going to be honest with you. I remember seeing you while visiting my brother on set.”

"You do?“ You could feel your blush returning as you looked at him, shocked.

"And I remember thinking ‘fuck, that girl is pretty,’ but I didn’t want to come up to you.”

"Why not?“ Your mouth was dry. You didn’t know if it was because of the situation, or the weed, but you swallowed hard.

"I figured you had a boyfriend or something.” He took another drag before continuing, “But then I saw you here tonight. You’re clearly here alone. I had to say something to you.”

"Who put you up to this?“ You chuckled, skeptically?

"I’m serious!” He looked you in the eyes. “To be honest, I had half decided to leave you alone tonight, too! You just,” He furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes to himself, “You just look so fucking good, okay? Your hair, your dress, your legs, you just look like a fucking goddess.”

You felt your heart nearly stop. Could he really mean that? “You really think I’m that pretty?”

"If you don’t reciprocate, I get it. I’m not everyone’s type.“ He replied. He seemed so awkwardly nervous. He was so unlike his public persona at that moment. You couldn’t help but smirk at him, coyly.

"What if I do?” You asked. You didn’t need to wait long for your answer. You had barely gotten the words out of your mouth before his lips met yours with aggression. He dropped the joint in the process so he could cup your face with both hands. The mixture of saliva and marijuana invaded your mouth, but you welcomed it. The fervent kiss went on longer than it should have. When you finally pulled away, both of you were panting.

“Get out of here with me,” Bill demanded, softly. You nodded in agreement and, after a short Uber ride to the hotel Bill was staying at, you quickly resumed your antics.

As soon as the door closed behind you, Bill pushed you up against it, attacking your mouth again. You tangled your fingers in his hair, only to have him grab your wrists and pin them on either side of your head. He pulled away from the kiss, moving down to your neck, nipping and kissing it gently, so as not to leave bruises behind. You let out a gentle moan and a sigh. Taking this as a sign to keep going, he moved his hands behind you, separating you and the wall, slightly. You felt him unzip the back of your dress and begin to tug it down your frame. You felt the cool air come in contact with your skin as the garment hit the floor.

“Let me look at you,” directed Bill as he pulled away from you once more.

He took in your form; panting and vulnerable. You looked like a deer in headlights to him and like hell could he deny that it was turning him on. Your wrists obediently still beside your head. Your eyes were wide and focused on him. He took the time to rid himself of his blazer and tie. Your eyes were fixated on his large hands and every movement they made. When he finally moved to the buttons on his dress shirt, you were entranced.

One-by-one the buttons came undone, revealing his toned body. You could feel your mouth starting to water as he shrugged the garment off. His arms, his abs, his chest. They were all perfect. The trail of hair that led from his navel down into his pants made you swallow hard. You wanted to touch him; wanted to taste him.

And he knew.

He pulled you away from the wall, gently. His hand resting on the back of your neck as he kissed you softly. You moved your hands to his shoulders. They were solid and strong. The two of you made eye contact as you slid your hands down his chest to his stomach. When you reached the waistband of his dress pants, he kissed you again. You fumbled with the button and, once you realized you couldn’t get it undone, Bill smirked.

“Let me get it.”

He removed your hand, replacing it with his own. He undid the button and gave you one final kiss. You slid down, slowly, leaving a trail of kisses as you went. When you were finally kneeling, you palmed him through his boxers, eliciting a light groan from him.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

You pulled his most personal garment down, revealing his already-hard excitement. Licking your lips, you licked a stripe up the base. He ran his fingers through your hair as you placed the tip in your mouth, encircling it with your tongue.

“That’s a good girl.” He cooed as he stroked your head, making you melt. You began to take him deeper into your mouth. You looked up into his eyes as he watched you taking him. “Such a good girl. You take Daddy’s cock so well.” He praised.

You didn’t let the comment pass by without notice. You hadn’t been with someone who called himself Daddy. You didn’t realize how erotic you found it. You’d never really been with anyone who praised you like that, either. The whole thing was foreign, but a welcome change. Something in that moment allowed you to relax more, taking him even deeper into your mouth. When you hit the back of your throat, you gagged slightly, but his hand kept you in place.

“Fuck,” he groaned again. You took the abuse as long as you could before you needed air. He released you from his grip and you backed off of him, coughing slightly before returning to your ministrations. You sucked and licked him, feeling him twitch inside your mouth. The hand stroking your head and gently pulling at your hair was soothing and reassuring, increasing in its harshness as he got closer to his release. When he finally reached his peak, he pulled out of your mouth.

“Open. I want to watch you.” He explained. You opened your mouth as wide as you could, sticking out your tongue to catch every drop of his cum. He came loudly, his seed hitting your tongue and around your mouth. When he was finished, you happily swallowed, using your fingers to corral the bit that had missed your mouth. Bill cursed again as he watched you, already beginning to stroke himself again.

“Get up. Follow me.” He directed. You did so, following him to the separate bedroom of his suite. He sat you down on the bed, kissing you as he began to unclasp your bra. When he had it undone, he pulled it away, tossing it across the room. You watched him as he ran a hand through his slicked-back hair, almost as if it were in his face and he was trying to keep it out. He proceeded to kneed the flesh before taking one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth. He moaned as he sucked and licked at it, leaving a gentle nip here and there. You threaded a hand in his hair once more, but this time he allowed you to keep it there. Once he had finished on one side, he repeated his actions on the other. You sighed and closed your eyes, the feeling of his soft hair between your fingers made you feel in control, though that wouldn’t last long.

Bill dipped down between your legs, looping his fingers underneath the hem of your panties. You used your hands as leverage as he pulled them off you, tossing them aside as well. The feeling of the cool air was only increased by the fact that you were already wet. Bill’s hands rested on either thigh as he spread your legs. He took in your sex as if it were the finest thing he’d ever seen.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He remarked, running a thumb up your folds, gently. Your legs jolted slightly from the foreign touch. He placed a kiss on your inner thigh as if to calm you, but it only worked you up more.

Bill gently parted your lips with his fingers, slowly sliding one of his middle fingers inside you. Your breathing began to become heavy.

“This is all it takes to work you up, isn’t it?” Asked Bill, sliding a slicked up middle finger in and out of you. “You’re so fucking wet already.”

“Daddy, please!” You whimpered. You couldn’t believe your own mouth, calling him Daddy. He was driving you insane from a simple touch.

He pushed his finger in slowly. Once it was into the hilt, he simply swirled it around inside you, causing the most grotesque sounds. You bit your bottom lip as you listened to the sound of yourself wrapping around his digit.

“Just listen to the sounds you make. The way your pussy just calls to me, begging me to fuck it anyway it can get.” He punctuated his sentence by craning his finger to rub against your g-spot. You cried out at the sensation. He repeated the motion several times before removing his finger and bringing it up to your mouth.

“Taste it. I want you to taste yourself on my fingers.” He commanded. You took the finger into your mouth and sucked it clean of your juices. “Good girl. Such a good girl, you are. Do you like it when I call you that?”

You nodded, his finger escaping your mouth and returning to your wetness. He returned the finger to the warmth of your pussy, adding his ring finger to the mix. He rubbed your sensitive spot tenderly. You panted and moaned in response.

“Such a sensitive little girl. You really love this, I can tell. God, I want to watch you cum. Then we’ll see how sensitive you really are.”

All you could do was grip the sheets beneath you in anticipation. You watched as he lowered his head, laying a gentle kiss right on your clit. You shivered as his tongue ran up and down, starting at the tip of your clit and ending at his fingers, which continued fucking you senseless. You were losing your mind.

As he sucked and licked at your clit, fingering you into oblivion, you began to feel yourself getting close to your breaking point. Your legs were starting to shake. He steadied one of them with his free hand, reassuringly.

“I’m gonna cum!” You announced.

“Cum for me, then.” He demanded, his voice slightly muffled from being so buried in your cunt. The extra sensation sent you over the edge and you cried out as you came, back arching from pleasure. Bill pulled out his fingers so he could wrap his hand around your other leg. He continued sucking at you until you pushed his head away. He came away, his beautiful mouth covered in your fluids. He licked his fingers clean as he looked you in the eyes.

“Fuck,” You breathed out, barely able to think. You watched Bill stand up, lining his re-hardened cock up against your pussy. He ran it up and down your sex, causing you to spasm a bit as it came into contact with your clit. He lined the tip up with your opening and gently pushed in.

You took him in fairly easily, despite his size. Your orgasm relaxing you into what felt like a puddle of nothing. You listened to his breathing as he began fucking you slowly. Once he was used to you, he pulled your knees over his shoulders. He picked up his pace, fucking you deeply. You whined in pleasure, every thrust of his complimenting the sensitivity of your core.

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” He remarked, “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“It feels so good.”

“What feels good? Tell me.” He demanded.

“It feels so good when you fuck me deep like that!”

“When who fucks you?”

“You!”

“Who?”

“You, Daddy! I love it when you fuck me, Daddy!” You cried out.

“That’s better. Fuck, I love the way you say that. Keep calling me that and I’ll fucking cum.”

So you did. You surrendered yourself to him, crying out and panting Daddy until he simply couldn’t take it anymore. When he finally spilled himself into you, he cried out what was, presumably, a curse in Swedish.

He pulled out and watched the white mixture drip from your pussy onto the sheets below.

“God, look at that. That’s so fucking hot.” He declared as he took it in. He took your entire being in for a moment. Your ecstatic look, your fragile and worn limbs, your tired and panting chest. You were a beautiful sight to him. Once he was satisfied, he slipped into bed, beside you. You scooted over a bit to give him some room and turned to face him. He turned to you and brushed some hair out of your eyes.

“I should probably take a shower.” You declared.

“Do you need any help?” He asked, feigning innocence.

You giggled, nodding. He wrapped an arm around you.

“Just let me sleep for, like, ten minutes.” He requested, already half-asleep.


	4. "You snore in your sleep. But... It's adorable, okay?" (PROMPT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: “You snore in your sleep. But… it’s adorable, okay?” This one is soft and cute

You weren’t entirely sure how you got dragged to the family camping trip. You hated bugs. You hated dirt. But you were close to your family friends. Maybe that was why you decided to attend.

Your family and the Skarsgård clan had been friends for decades. You got together every couple of years to do some sort of group activity. It was a great way to keep in touch with your Swedish pseudo-family. You were closest to their youngest son, Valter. You two shared a love of video games, which made camping an even more boring activity to the both of you.

The two of you sat together, poking the campfire with sticks and watching the flames dance. The sun had set long ago, but the boys were still up drinking and playing childish games. You liked to watch them. The stupidity of it all was almost enchanting. There was a sort of purity to the childish absurdity of a group of drunk men trying to one-up each other.

You watched as Alexander and Bill playfully shoved each other, laughing as they swigged their beers. Alexander pulled Bill under his arm and gave him a noogie, spilling his beer all over Bill’s shirt in the process. You laughed as Bill pulled away, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his soaked tee-shirt off and threw it to the ground.

Oh.

You’d known Bill for a long time, but you couldn’t recall the last time you’d seen him shirtless. It must have been when you were both teenagers. His body had changed dramatically. He was toned and absolutely gorgeous. His body was completely hairless, save for the well-groomed happy trail that started just under his navel. You never thought you would be staring at a family friend in such a way, but there you were: Smitten.

“Hey.” Called a voice you could barely hear, “Hey!”

You snapped out of your trance, turning to Valter.

“You’re gonna set the whole forest on fire!” He pointed to the stick you had absentmindedly held halfway into the fire.

“Oh, shit!” You tossed the stick into the fire, dusting the residue from the bark off your hands.

“Are you checking out my brother?” Valter laughed. You immediately blushed, knowing you’d been caught.

“No! Are you kidding? You guys are like family! That would be… weird.”

“Okay,” He shook his head, throwing his stick in the fire as well, “Well, I’m going to bed. You should probably turn in soon, too. You look a little red.” He patted you on the shoulder and smirked, “Must have been sitting by the fire too long.”

You blushed harder if that was even possible. Why did he have to call you out like that? What an ass! You stood up and dusted yourself off. Maybe you had been sitting by that fire too long. As you began to walk off toward the tent you had planned to share with Eija and Valter, you heard bill call out to you.

“Hey, we haven’t talked in like… forever. Stay up and have a beer with me.” His smile encapsulated you. You agreed, popping the top off a freshly fetched bottle.

The two of you stayed up for another hour, talking about little things that had happened in your lives. You found yourself loosening up a bit and feeling less intimidated by the aura of the man next to you. Finally, as you felt your eyes drifting shut almost of their own accord, you decided to go to bed. You hugged Bill goodnight, feeling all of his toned muscles against your body, instantly turning you red again. You rushed to your tent and opened it up only to find it occupied by Valter, Eija, and Alexander.

Son of a bitch.

This had been planned. Alexander and Valter must have talked before going to bed and planned to set you and Bill up. You were pissed but didn’t want to wake Eija, so you took a deep breath and went back to Bill.

“Bill, Alexander took my spot in our tent, so…” You sighed, “I’m sorry, but I guess we’re going to have to share your tent.”

Bill seemed unsurprised, “Of course.” He said with a sigh of his own. He swigged the last of his beer and set the bottle down on a nearby table. “I had a feeling Alexander was going to pull something like this.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s not important. He’s just an asshole. Whatever, I’m ready to pass out.” Bill proceeded to the tent. You stood there, mouth agape. How was he completely uncaring about this? Regardless, it wasn’t long until you followed his lead. You practically had to crawl on top of him to get to your half of the tent.

Resting your head on your pillow, you shut your eyes. It took you forever to fall asleep. You kept waiting for Valter or Alexander to make some huge prank out of the whole thing, but no one ever came and eventually, despite your paranoia, you fell asleep.

When you awoke the next morning, thoughts from the night before had drifted from memory. You turned over and opened your eyes, yelping as you made eye contact with two of the most lovely green eyes you’d ever seen.

“Bill, what the fuck?!”

“What? I was waiting for you to wake up.” He laughed.

“Why?”

“Well, I barely got any sleep last night because of you.”

You felt last night’s familiar blush returning to your cheeks, “What do you mean?”

“You snore in your sleep. But… it’s adorable, okay?” He smiled.

“I… What?” You put an embarrassed hand to your mouth.

“No, really, it’s almost like a kitten purring.”

“A… kitten?” You shoved him playfully. He shoved you back.

“Tell me something.” He laughed before becoming sterner in tone, “Does Valter know you snore?”

“Bill… are you… are you asking me if I’ve slept with your brother?”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Good. I want to be the only one who knows that about you.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but before you could speak, Bill pulled you into the softest, most gentle kiss you’d ever felt.

From that day on, family trips with the Skarsgård clan became much more interesting.


End file.
